dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Defenders of Earth
Defenders of Earth is a 2010 Mojofilms Production created by Daniel Isaac, and is set between Seasons 1 and 2 of Doctor Who Time and Space, telling the story of what happens to Zack after he left the Doctor (Earthdeath) and before he reunited with him (Defiance of an Illusion). It also introduces characters Jake Ford and Lucas O'Brian, who will have roles in Time and Space Season 3. Story "My life was pretty crap before I joined the Defenders" (Lucas O'Brian) Set sometime after the events of Time and Space Season 1, Lucas O'Brian, a young teenager living on the streets, doesn't know what to do with his life. During one of his saddened days, an alien Srunk attacks him and almosts kills him. Zack Rogers intervens and saves Lucas, taking the creature away and leaving Lucas behind. Lucas, not knowing who the mysterious Zack was, tracks him down to the base of the Defenders, and Zack tells his all about the Defender Initiative and about the alien he captured. During a conversation with the Srunk who turns out to be Dar Ell, Zack and the team discover a Srunk space crat in the sky. Zack teleports onto the ship to give them a warning, telling them about the Doctor. The Srunks, knowing what the Doctor can do, reluctently leave earth and Darl Ell behind. Lucas is then asked to join the Defenders, and Lucas accepts the offer. On their first mission as a full team, the squad discover that people who have been walking into the bush across the street recently have not been coming out. Zack sends Jake inside the bush to investigate, but fails when he is mysteriously taken. Zack and Lucas flee back to the base to work out what to do. They come up with a quick plan to save Jake and defeat the evil inside the bush. Lucas is sent in to investigate and finds a Jacua spaceship in the middle of the bush. Zack tells him not to enter but Lucas goes in anyway. Inside he finds Jake and unties him, letting him escape. Before Lucas can leave the ship, he is confronted by the Jacua. The Jacua gives Lucas no warning and the space ship blows up just as Jake escapes. With Lucas now dead on his first mission with the Defenders, Zack and Jake return back to base. Zack, now completely saddened by the events, confesses to himself that it was his fault Lucas died. Jake tries to comfort him, but Zack decides to go home. On his way home David Ranch appears in front of Zack and tells him about the Doctor being bitten by Crastoff. The two then work together to somehow stop the Cromatrites and save the Doctor. This then leads into Season 2. Continuity - Dar Ell appears as the runaway Srunk - Jake Ford will appear as a companion for the Doctor - The ending events lead into the concluding scene of Defiance of an Illusion﻿